The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some electrical and electronic devices, such as AC to DC power converters and the like, require a start-up circuit to first power up and then provide an output voltage to the rest of the devices. During operation of such a device, a magnitude of an output current generated determines the load that can be supported by the device.